phedwarsdramaticafandomcom-20200213-history
PhedWarsDramatica Wiki
Welcome to PhedWars Dramatica! ..And nothing of value was lost. articles since June 2012 width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article The Latest *'OH NOEZ!!!!11!111!!!ONE11!!!' LAL tried to shut us down but failed because he's an idiota! Let's all give him $10 in VIP moneh! *PT Merciless won't care if Wowfood dies, but won't be''' b&''' for saying so. *Anon123 revealed himself as TheKing . *JourneyOwns, Shane again, Hides-His-Loot, Rod Lightning, Mike Park, TheHitman and Sparky were all banned. Despite the fact none of them did anything wrong like you know, wishing death on another user. Sparky hasn't even posted in like a month. *Posting something even referencing sex gets you threatened with a ban in the LAL super-state. *This wiki is now fully backed up. Deleting anything is futile. *'AW MANZ '''LAL SAID B& MEMBERS CANT GO INTO THE HOF!!!! THE WORLD IS RUINED Check out more at News! Featured Article: The FedWars Banning Massacre (Users) '''The FedWars Banning Massacre', TFBM and the event which will completely destroy FedWars was an event on Monday 18th June 2012 which will go down in e-fedding history as the day FedWars officially became unkewl and a Mexican-ran dictatorship. It featured the lulziest members of FedWars; TheHitman, Hides-His-Loot, Rod Lightning and Mike Park getting banned/assassinated for doing jack-shizzle. I'm dead srs. Tensions began to surface for our completely innocent victims practically since Day 1 on FedWars. You know, because they were there unlike most people on the site now. Mike Park was always le bad boy on G-Fed, trolling anyone who got in his way and banging all 'dem girls in their feet. Hides-His-Loot and Rod Lightning however just posted lulzy pictures from time to time, like they always did, and LAL, being the nice site owner he was back then, was FOIN JEEZ with it, because he needed the members. However, things started to change several months later in October 2011 when G-Fed announced its closing. LAL began believing that FedWars was the best site evuh, and that now G-Fed was gone, he could do whatever he wanted because now he controlled the e-fedding market like a baws. He became less interested in the members of the site themselves, and, for example, he stopped M00nChild from getting his fed, ROW, back. He was widely criticised for this because some members (aka the oldfags) knew LAL would never would've done that back in FedWars' early days, he also soon after closed the BoD, saying they were lazy Judas'. It was for this reason TheHitman took a hiatus of several months from FedWars - although he would return. Want MOAR!? Image of the Day Featured Worker Dixie Clement Name: Dixie Clement From: South Central USA Sex: Yes plz. Age: 21 Height: 5'9 Weight: 155 pounds Finisher: Texas Justice What it is: Ritter Theme: Lone Star Cowgirl Current feds: [[East Coast Wrestling Championship|East Coast Wrestling Championship (ECWC)]] [[KAPOW|Kick-Ass Pro Order Wrestling (KAPOW)]] STRIKE! (STRIKE) To view the featured worker archives, click here Rules The link to the rules is here Sandbox The Sandbox, the place where you can edit the place scot free. The place to put spam, the link is here IT'S A TRAP This article may look perfect, but it could be better. News If you want to keep updated about the FedWars, and FedWars Wiki news, click here Top 10 Feds To view it, click here Requests for adminship To nominate yourself or someone else, click here Facebook Like us on Facebook! Category:Browse